


Ведо́мый

by fu_ry



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: Один раз Мариус помешал Лестату спуститься к Акаше и Энкилу и подвергнуть себя опасности (пропущенная сцена к "Вампиру Лестату").





	Ведо́мый

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была опубликована на фикбуке под ником "_Миля_" и удалена позднее вместе с аккаунтом.

**И даже не помышляя в тот момент ни о каком тщеславии, я направился к лестнице, ведущей в подземное святилище, все ускоряя и ускоряя шаги.***

– Остановись.

Я замер на месте посреди ярко освещенной комнаты. Медленно повернулся и увидел Мариуса. 

– Я…

– Ты хотел ослушаться меня и без сопровождения спуститься к Отцу и Матери именно в ту ночь, когда я настрого запретил делать это. 

– О, Мариус! – Он подошел ко мне, его глаза были хмурыми, на белоснежном лбу возникла едва различимая складка. – Я поистине виноват перед тобой. Я допустил дерзкие помыслы о том, что могу пробудить их своей игрой. Смешно сказать, ведь я прежде никогда не играл… Но послушай, Мариус! Ты слышишь? Она зовет меня! Она хочет, чтобы я играл ей! 

– Ты бредишь, Лестат. Ты голоден и плохо осознаешь происходящее. Пойдем, я принес тебе жертву. 

– Ты прав, должно быть, мне это лишь чудится. Я просто хочу верить в это, и мне кажется, что мои собственные глупые идеи навеяны Акашей. 

Он приобнял меня за плечи, уводя подальше от лестницы. 

– Пожалуйста, – неожиданно выпалил я, – забери у меня скрипку. Уничтожь ее! Уничтожь немедленно!

– Что? – Вампир остановился и удивленно посмотрел на меня. – Скрипку Никола? Разве ты можешь просить меня о подобном? 

– Так нужно, Мариус! Я ведь могу снова убедить себя, что Акаша зовет меня сыграть для нее. Я не боюсь грозящей мне при этом опасности – я лишь страшусь, что таким образом утрачу твое доверие. 

– Хорошо, Лестат, я позабочусь о скрипке. – Он мягко разжал мои пальцы, мертвой хваткой сомкнувшиеся на инструменте. – Иди к себе. У твоей комнаты я оставил человека, ты насытишься и почувствуешь себя лучше. 

Голод и правда сводил меня с ума. Я повиновался. Миновал множество комнат, на сей раз не восхищаясь, а лишь раздражаясь их бесконечным количеством, отделяющим меня от необходимой мне крови. 

В коридоре я обнаружил довольно молодого мужчину в обмороке, связанного веревками и с кляпом во рту. Я поднял его одной рукой и припечатал к стене. Его веки дрогнули, и тут же я вонзил клыки в горло, дарующее мне поток благодатной крови. 

Вместе с жаждой уходило безумие, ко мне возвращался здравый смысл. Я начал корить себя за тщеславие и необдуманность моих порывов. Естественно, Мариус прав, а я глупец. Я надеялся, что он простит мне сегодняшнюю выходку. Как хорошо, что я не довел дело до конца. Как хорошо, что он вернулся раньше запланированного! 

Я отправился на поиски Мариуса и увидел его на залитой лунным светом террасе, куда он вынес два кресла. Он выглядел встревоженным и, как и накануне, казалось, к чему-то прислушивался. 

– Что-то не так, Мариус? 

Он покачал головой, предложил мне присесть, однако я подошел к парапету и устремил свой взор в безоблачное небо. И я тоже попытался прислушаться к чему-то неуловимому, но, разумеется, ничего не услышал, кроме шума прибоя да слабых отголосков человеческой жизни вдали. 

Когда же я вновь взглянул на Мариуса, то обнаружил, что его лицо вновь так разительно походит на лицо Тех, Кого Следует Оберегать. Совершенно безжизненное, каменное лицо. Меня оно пугало. Мое-то лицо после выпитой крови было розоватым и подвижным, как у обычного человека. Что-то подтолкнуло меня спросить:

– Ты сегодня успел поохотиться для себя? 

Мариус поднял на меня взгляд, немного помолчал, обдумывая ответ. 

– Мне больше не нужно пить кровь каждую ночь, – наконец произнес он. – Тебе ведь это известно. 

Однако иррациональный испуг уже успел овладеть мною. В голове вертелась навязчивая мысль. Он перестанет пить кровь – и станет таким же, как Отец и Мать, обездвиженной статуей. Во мне родилось одно едва ли осознанное желание. Посмотрев ему в глаза, я понял, что он уже знает об этом, легко прочитав мой разум. 

Я приблизился к нему вплотную и наклонился. Теперь моя шея была всего в дюйме от его губ. Я наклонился еще ниже, и моя кожа соприкоснулась с его губами. 

Мучительно долгое мгновение он не предпринимал никаких действий. Оно показалось мне вечностью, ведь я не был уверен, исполнит ли Мариус мою невысказанную в голос просьбу. 

Наконец я почувствовал, как его клыки вонзились в мою плоть. Капля за каплей, глоток за глотком моя кровь перетекала в него, и в конце концов я почувствовал слабость, но не отстранился: не мог себе позволить да и не хотел. 

Мариус держал меня за талию. Я стал опустошенным сосудом в его руках. Когда же я готов был без чувств упасть, он притянул меня ближе, заставляя сесть ему на колени. Он вытащил клыки, которые я уже ощущал неотъемлемой частью себя. Я поднял на него глаза, мысленно умоляя вновь прильнуть к моей шее. Мой взгляд приковали его испачканные кровью губы, и я, не удержавшись, поцеловал их, солоноватые и идеально гладкие. А затем новая безрассудная мысль возникла в моей голове. Если только это не сам Мариус навеял мне ее. 

Я дерзнул снова коснуться губами его губ, при этом прокусывая на них кожу. Мой рот наполнился кровью, которую я какое-то время не решался глотнуть. Однако жажда одержала верх – и теплая жидкость стекла в глотку, вмиг возвращая мне силы и даруя истинное блаженство. 

– Мариус… – выдохнул я с восхищением. 

– Пей, – позволил он. Сейчас не просто его руки лежали у меня на талии – он обнимал меня, прижимая к себе. Я был полностью в его власти. И в то же время он дал мне немного власти над собой. 

Мои зубы пронзили кожу его белоснежной шеи. Теперь я опустошал его, насыщался его мощью, впитывал, как губка, его знания, его видения о Тех, Кого Следует Оберегать, его воспоминания о собственной жизни. О, это упоительное чувство! Тем более замечательное, что я, получил возможность лучше узнать этого невероятного вампира, которого так долго искал, которого полюбил и который являлся тем единственным, что мне было сейчас необходимо. Лишенный семьи, оставленный Габриэль, без моего дорогого Ники! Но теперь я был с Мариусом и я был счастлив. 

Меня вдруг обожгло осознание того, что и с ним мне придется в ближайшее время расстаться. Я предчувствовал ту боль, которая поглотит меня, когда это произойдет. 

Мое настроение передалось Мариусу. Он мягко отстранил меня от себя, говоря:

– Мы встретимся снова. Разлука займет совсем не много времени – крохотная крупица от того, что ты сможешь прожить, если будешь благоразумен. Всего через несколько десятилетий, Лестат, мы сможем сполна насладиться нашей любовью. 

Эти слова утешили меня. Я опустил голову на его плечо, а он поглаживал меня по спине. Меня переполняли тепло и нежность, я совершенно расслабился в руках Мариуса. Однако через какое-то время я почувствовал, что его мышцы напряглись. Да, он вновь прислушивался к чему-то неясному, далекому, но тревожащему его. 

– Кажется, завтра мне снова придется отлучиться. Новые проблемы на острове, – объяснил он свое волнение и, чтобы отвлечь, одарил меня продолжительным поцелуем. – Но уже поздно, нам лучше зайти внутрь. 

– Так не хочется, – прошептал я. Конечно, Мариус понял, что я имею в виду. Не хотелось покидать его объятия, не хотелось, чтобы эта невероятная ночь подходила к концу. 

– Знаю, Лестат. 

Он поднялся с кресла, не отпуская меня. Понес меня на руках по бесконечному лабиринту замка. Я не следил за направлениями наших перемещений, упиваясь присутствием Мариуса. Я уткнулся в его плечо и провалился в блаженное забытье. 

К реальности вернулся я лишь тогда, когда в неузнанной мною комнате Мариус опустил меня на большую кровать, устланную шелковой постелью, и сам лег рядом. Он был так близко. Я протянул руку и дотронулся до его красивого лица, до белокурых волос, до пятен подсохшей крови на шее. Вот-вот должно было взойти солнце, и меня все больше клонило ко сну, а он казался на удивление бодрым. Засыпая, я успел услышать и запомнить его слова (если только они не пригрезились мне): «Рядом с ней невозможно быть абсолютно уверенным, подчиняешься ты своей воле или ее».

***

Я видел сон, в котором Мариус обращался ко мне. Он был обеспокоен, он умолял меня о чем-то. Однако я не слушал его просьбы – мой слух был обращен к другому голосу. Этот другой голос, женский, приказывал мне взять скрипку, чтобы спуститься в подземелье и играть для нее. И хотя я пытался убедить богиню, что скрипки больше не существует, она настаивала на своем. 

Проснувшись, я обнаружил, что Мариуса рядом нет. Более того, я лежал в своем саркофаге, одетый в золотую маску и перчатки, укрытый красным одеялом. Я скинул с себя эти вещи и поднялся, движимый странным, неосознанным желанием закончить начатое. Но что? Ответ на этот вопрос мне дал зазвучавший в моей голове голос Акаши, настойчиво ведущий меня вперед. Или это только мое воображение, подпитываемая самонадеянностью? В ту минуту я почему-то не вспомнил, что мне сказал Мариус на рассвете. 

Я быстро передвигался по замку, каким-то образом находя потайные ходы и ранее не виденные мною комнаты, отличные от тех, что были мне доступны: темные, практически пустые, ничем не украшенные. 

Так я дошел до массивной деревянной двери без ручки и замочной скважины. Что-то подсказало мне, что она заперта изнутри на засов. Я чувствовал, что мне необходимо открыть ее, и я не задумываясь сделал это, мысленно сдвинув с места металлический цилиндр засова. Как я это сделал? Не знаю. Впоследствии мне не удавалось проделать подобные трюки. Быть может, недавно выпитая кровь Мариуса придала мне новых сил и позволила на время перенять некоторые его умения. А может статься, это сама Акаша помогла мне справиться с дверью. 

По саркофагу, мольберту и открытому сундуку с принадлежностями для рисования я понял, что очутился в комнате Мариуса. При других обстоятельствах я не посмел бы прогневать его столь наглым вторжением, но в тот миг я не думал ни о каких последствиях. 

В сундуке я не обнаружил ничего примечательного. Поначалу я не обратил внимания на рисунок на мольберте, но затем, подойдя ближе, я разглядел тонкий угольный контур. Не могло быть сомнений: эскиз изображал меня, спящего на огромной кровати, в обстановке, которую я лишь мельком осмотрел накануне. 

«Поторопись», – пронеслось в моем мозгу, и я вынужден был отвернуться от полотна. Я подошел к саркофагу, очень скромному, с текстом на латыни сверху и по бокам. С замиранием сердца я отодвинул крышку и увидел на пурпурном бархате скрипку и смычок Ники. Он не избавился от нее! Конечно, он, мой возлюбленный Мариус, просто не мог уничтожить столь дорогую для меня вещь. 

Я бережно извлек хрупкий инструмент и задвинул крышку. Я шел обратно, так же ведомый какими-то немыслимыми силами. Мариус еще не вернулся, я был один в замке. Я и древнейшие из вампиров – Мать и Отец, Акаша и Энкил. 

Почти беспамятно я добрался до лестницы в святилище. Я был готов начать свой спуск, когда неожиданно осознал: если что-то помешает мне воплотить задуманное и сегодня, я буду пытаться снова и снова, пока цела будет скрипка или Мариус не прогонит меня прочь. Это неизбежно.

**Author's Note:**

> *Фраза из "Вампира Лестата".


End file.
